herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: E-Card
E-Card plot.png E-Card is one of the Important Events in HereWeStand Roleplay Universe. Story Basil is hired by a man called Yuujin to find his daughter, Alexandra, who has a supposed gambling addiction. She's been constantly taking objects from the house, anything of worth, to use to gamble. Yuujin's only lead is an apparent gambling rink downtown, which Basil heads to. Basil eventually makes his way inside, finding a massive casino inside. There appears to be two groups of people: Poor mutants, and rich humans. Basil learns from the bar that the mutants inside this place use their mutation to bet for cash, with failure resulting in them being 'cured'. Basil finds himself unable to see Alexandra inside, but there's one area unchecked: the VIP area. He heads inside, seeing a crowd around a round table. It's there he sees Alexandra, stood closely behind one of the healthy men. Basil is offered a gamble by one of the men, called Cosney. He eventually accepts, with the gamble in question being a game called E-Card (description below). They move to a new table, with Alexandra following behind Cosney. Basil starts off on the Emperor's side, the 'safe' side, as it has the highest chances to win. The rounds proceed as follows: # Basil bets 10k. First placement results in Citzen vs Citizen. The second placement results in Emperor vs Citizen, with Basil taking a 20k gain. # Basil bets 20k. At this point he seems to be visibly enjoying himself. First placement results in Citizen vs Citizen. The second placement results in Citizen vs Slave, with Basil taking another 20k gain. # Basil bets 30k, which means if he wins he secures himself the rest of the cash he has gained. First placement results in Emperor vs Slave, with Basil taking a 60k gain. Cosney seems visibly quite frustrated from his loss. # Sides switch, Basil having the Slave card at this point. Basil bets 30k. Cosney is quite agitated and tilted at this point. First placement results in Citizen vs Emperor, with Cosney taking 3 of Basil's chips. Cosney proceeds to mock Basil, saying his luck has ran out. # Basil bets 10k, with Cosney calling him out for being scared. First placement results in Citizen vs Citizen. Second placement results in Citizen vs Citizen... Third placement results in Slave vs Citizen, with Cosney taking 1 of Basil's chips. Cosney attempts to taunt Basil into betting two of his tokens, which would result in him losing both cash and mutation should he lose. # Basil claims the fun in gambling is the risk involved. Therefore, Basil proceeds to bet 20k, but is reminded by Cosney that he can bet his life. He says betting his life is a true risk, rather than just his mutation. Should he win with the Slave, he'd gain 80k x 5 due to the Slave's conditions. 400k. Basil says he will agree under the condition that Cosney's slave, Alexandra, go free too. The bet is settled, with Basil betting 80k in both tokens and his own life. Cosney appears quite calm in the situation, smiling with ecstasy. Basil appears very much the same. First placement results in.. Slave vs Emperor. Cosney slams the table in frustration, while Alexandra rushes over to Basil, kissing him and holding tightly onto his arm, crying non-stop. Basil leaves with Alexandra, 400k, and one of the most exciting experiences of his life. E-Card There are three card types: The Citizen, Emperor and Slave. The Citizen card represents the common man, and cannot defeat the Emperor who sits at the top. It can, however, defeat the Slave, who resides at the very bottom of the system. Two citizen against each other results in a tie. The Emperor represents the one at the top of society. This card can defeat the citizen, but will lose to the Slave. The Slave is presented as the one at the very bottom of society. Seeing as how it has nothing to lose, it can overthrow the Emperor in one last attempt at revenge. This card will lose to a Citizen, but will win against the Emperor card. In short, Citizens beat the Slave, Emperor beats Citizens, and Slave beats the Emperor. The game starts with each player holding five cards, four of which are Citizens and the last being either a Slave or an Emperor. Who holds which card is decided beforehand, and is played like that for three turns before switching. The game lasts for a total of six turns. The Emperor is the first to play their card in the game, then Slave, with it switching as follows. In this gamble, a mutation is representative of 60k. The mutation is split up into 6 10k tokens which can be used to be. If you win with the Emperor, you gain twice the bet. So betting '10k' would get you 20k. So on. Winning with the Slave gains you 5 times the bet. So betting '10k' would get you 50k. If you run out of tokens, then you lose your mutation. The cash won during the game cannot be bet with either, just tokens. The final rule to betting is that you will gain nothing if you don't make at least 60k in winnings. A player can also choose to bet their life for 60k, if they run out of tokens. Essentially making them a slave if they lose. Trivia - E-Card is a game first introduced in the Manga/Anime Kaiji. Category:Storyline